The invention relates to a new use of hybrid Rumex acetosa L., especially to a use in production of agricultural fertilizer.
China is a big agricultural country with her population accounting for 22% that of the world while cultivable land accounting for only 7% that of the world. For meeting the requirement of cereals for population increasing, the country has been obliged to apply inorganic fertilizers with increasing annual increment on limited land to obtain high productivity. And that leads to quick decreasing of humics and microelement contents in soil, severe destruction of soil structure, fixation of various components in fertilizers by soil or loss of them, annual decreasing of effective utility, and abnormal proportion of nutritious elements in soil, which in turn contributes to decreasing of protein, sugar and various vitamins in crops and worse palate and worse quality of them.
Therefore it is now very urgent for us to provide an agricultural fertilizer which has high nutritious contents and is not harmful to soil.
An object of this invention is to provide a new use of hybrid Rumex acetosa L. in production of nutritious agricultural fertilizer.
Hybrid Rumex acetosa L. has been examined and certified by National Herbage Species Exam and Certify Committee as a new species of herbage, and a credential has been issued as a qualified national herbage species with a registered number 183. Hybrid Rumex acetosa L. is a Rumex acetosa L. of knotweed family, which belongs to perennial herb, with Rumex patientia L. as its female parent and Rumex tianschanica L. as its male parent.
Hybrid Rumex acetosa L. is a new breed of green product with high protein, high vitamin C and high carotene. It possesses series of features such as high productivity, long life, good anti-frigid and good anti-drought property, high protein content and full and balance nutrition. Variation of its nutritious contents during different growing periods is shown in following table 1.
Analysis of their various amino acids are shown in following Table 2.
In addition, hybrid Rumex acetosa L. has also very high concentration of the chlorophyll content in it, with higher concentration of organic selenium and a lot of microelements beneficial to human being health, as shown in Table 3.